The present invention relates generally to equipment using one tool member to collect and a second tool member cooperatively positioned to assist in collecting, and more particularly, to hydraulic powered tools mountable on a boom of a vehicle or stationary platform.
Assemblies such as large grapples or buckets with a bucket extension or a lid have been employed in the past for collection and sorting of large and small objects or quantities of material. Many of these collection assemblies have two members such as a bucket and a bucket extension which are selectively operable to work together. The collection assembly is generally attached to a boom arm of a platform such as a vehicle. The two members of the collector assembly are positioned to cooperatively engage each other to assist in the collection operation. One member assists the other member by providing a complimentary function such as in the case of the bucket lid or extension providing the bucket with enlarged capacity extension in one position, or grasping therebetween materials scooped up by the bucket. In the case of a grapple, the two members grasp items therebetween.
Generally, means are provided to separately supply rotational torque to one or both members in order to move one member relative to the other member. The operational limitation of a particular collection assembly is directly dependent upon the maximum amount of torque that can be supplied to the members. If the torque is not sufficient, the object size or the quantity of the material collected is limited.
It will therefore be appreciated that there has long been a significant need for an improved collection assembly. It should include a torque-transmitting member which is able to reliably supply sufficient torque to perform rough work such as tearing down a building and more delicate work such as sorting bricks from wood for recycling. The present invention fulfills these needs and further provides other related advantages.
The present invention resides in a fluid-powered tool assembly usable with a stationary or movable support platform having an arm. The tool assembly includes an arm connection member pivotably connectable to the arm for rotation about a first axis. It also includes a first tool member, and a second tool member positioned to cooperate with the first tool member. The assembly includes a body having a longitudinal axis and one of the first and second members attached thereto for movement with the body. A shaft is rotatably disposed within the body in general alignment with the body axis for rotation about a second axis spaced apart from the first axis. The shaft has the other of the first and second tool members attached thereto for movement with the shaft. A linear-to-rotary torque transmission member is mounted for longitudinal movement within the body in response to selective application of pressurized fluid thereto. The torque-transmitting member engages the body and the shaft to translate longitudinal movement of the torque-transmitting member into rotational movement of the shaft relative to the body. The first and second tool members are rotatable relative to each other about the second axis by operation of the torque-transmitting member. The pivotal connection of the arm connection member to the arm allows rotation of the tool assembly as a unit about the first axis.
In some embodiments, the tool assembly includes a support housing sized to receive and support the body therein. In one embodiment the body has first and second end portions, and the first body end portion is attached to the support housing and the second body end portion is engaged by the support housing to restrict transverse movement of the second body end portion. The one of the first or second tool members attached to the body is indirectly attached to the body through the support housing in one embodiment.
In another embodiment, the tool assembly includes a lateral tilt assembly having an actuator operable to laterally tilt the first and second tool members relative to the arm. The arm connection member is attached to the lateral assembly. This embodiment may also include a rotation assembly to selectively rotate the tool assembly about a transverse axis. A disclosed embodiment uses a turntable bearing.
In certain embodiments, the shaft has first and second opposite shaft end portions with the other of the first and second tool members attached to both the first and second shaft end portions for movement with the shaft.
One embodiment of the invention further includes a vehicle frame to which the arm of the support platform is attached. The tool assembly is preferably attached to the arm.
Other features and advantages of the invention will become apparent from the following detailed description, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.